


night fever!

by wiessie



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Comics, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, superzam
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiessie/pseuds/wiessie
Summary: Lo último que Billy recordaba es que se encontraba en una misión ayudando a Batman, intentaban capturar a Gorilla Grodd, quien activó algún tipo de máquina del tiempo.Ahora Billy se encuentra atrapado en los 70 con la Liga de la justicia, y todos usando pantalones acampanados.





	1. Despertó en otra época

**Author's Note:**

> ¡espero que les guste el primer capítulo!  
> besos

Billy Batson es un muchacho de 18 años, disfruta mucho estar con su familia, también con la liga de la justicia. Sobre todo, disfruta ayudar a las personas, y entre esas personas se encuentra el vigilante de Ciudad Gótica. Batman, un hombre que es un completo misterio para Billy, sin embargo, pareciera que Batman no siente misterio por Billy. 

Mientras Billy volaba sobre Ciudad Gótica buscando alguna señal de Gorilla Grodd, en su mente recordaba aquella película que a Darla pareció gustarle mucho, aquella de los 70's... ¿Cuál era el nombre? Oh si, Grease. Darla y Pedro se la pasaron babeando por aquel actor, John Travolta. En ese momento, Freddy se la pasó hablando sobre las últimas hazañas de Superman. Si, el hombre de acero (también el hombre de los sueños de Billy). Todo comenzó hace dos años aproximadamente, Billy notó que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando al kriptoniano, si se encontraba muy cerca de Clark, no podía evitar que su rostro enrojeciera, incluso llegó a notar que tartamudeaba ligeramente y otras partes se estremecían. Billy quiere creer que Clark jamás se dio cuenta, lamentablemente, Hal Jordan si se dio cuenta y en cada oportunidad molesta a Billy, quien termina con todo el rostro rojo y con la respiración acelerada de lo avergonzado que llega a sentirse.

Al chocar con Red Robin, Billy se dio cuenta que estaba divagando demasiado más de lo usual y no sabía como tomarse ese pequeño detalle. Vio que el petirrojo le dirigió una mirada cansada gritando en esa profunda mirada presta atención a la misión. Billy se coloca la capucha de su traje y siguió volando sin decir nada. Escuchó que Batman les advirtió que Gorilla Grodd se encontraba en aquel extraño lugar para él, sin embargo, para todos aquellos vigilantes parecía ser muy conocido, el manicomio Arkham. 

Llegaron tarde. 

Billy se dio cuenta de eso cuando vio un destello morado, en el cual Batman desaparecía junto a los demás. Intentó salvar al más cercano a él, pero, no lo logró ni logró salvarse. Lo último que recuerda es haber escuchado la voz de Superman, tal vez llegó al escuchar que estaban en grandes problemas, eso pensó Billy antes de ver todo negro. 

"¡Shazam!" Billy despertó aturdido, notando que ahora se encontraba en su delgado cuerpo. Sentía el sudor correr por su frente, se levantó de la cama en donde estaba acostado; se secó la cara. Observo curioso la habitación en donde se encontraba, había posters del estreno de Tiburón, La naranja mecánica, el exorcista y de saturday night fever. 

"Ya esta el desayuno Billy" Dick entró de repente a la habitación asustándolo en el proceso. Billy vio la vestimenta de Dick, estaba utilizando unos pantalones ceñidos a la cintura y acampanados "¿Qué?" Dick no entendía la mirada de Billy. 

"¿Por qué estas vestido así? Holy Moly" Billy se sentó de golpe, sin saber que estaba ocurriendo. 

Dick recordó que Billy recién había despertado y no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido con Gorilla Grodd "Estamos en los 70's Billy, por eso estoy vestido así para no levantar sospechas. Supongo que recuerdas que intentamos detener a Gorilla Grodd, Batman no tenía idea de que hacía la máquina. Lamentablemente ahora lo sabemos y debemos de encontrarla para regresar a nuestro tiempo" Dick explicó breve sentándose junto a Billy, colocó su mano en el hombro ajeno intentando dar apoyo. 

"¿Qué sucedió con los demás?" Billy miró expectante a Dick. 

"Tenemos la hipótesis de que Gorilla Grodd ya tenía seleccionado a quienes quería en esta época, no sabemos el por qué" Dick se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Billy, quien la tomó preparándose mentalmente para lo que fuese a suceder.


	2. música setentera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probablemente la gente de los 70 baila igual, pensó Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡hola! traigo el segundo capítulo, espero y les guste.  
> besos

Billy bajó junto a Dick, quien intentaba ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y advirtiéndole que tenga cuidado en sus acciones, ya que, podrían afectar al futuro.

Miraba la cocina, las decoraciones, todo. Alfred se dio cuenta de la mirada de Billy.

"Buenos días" mencionó suavemente Billy y todos contestaron amables, algunos regalandole una sonrisa.

"Usted es muy joven señor Batson, tal vez sea la razón de su curiosidad sobre las decoraciones y la vestimenta" le dio un plato con panqueques y una malteada de chocolate. Alguien azotó una puerta, entró un Damian furioso a la cocina.

"¡Padre! Otra vez Todd me ha cortado los pantalones" Damian estaba rojo de la ira. Jason entró detrás de Damian.

"Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto demonio, te lo diré una vez... yo no fui, ¿okay?, adiós. Cierto, buenos días Alfred" Jason le regaló una sonrisa a Alfred antes de salir de la cocina e irse a quien sabe donde. Alfred sonrió levemente por Jason y siguió sirviendo comida, ahora para el nuevo inquilino, uno muy enojado.

"Basta, tenemos que discutir qué ha sucedido y qué haremos acerca del asunto con gorilla grodd" Bruce fue interrumpido por la música del radio, el cual Alfred había traído. Sonaba Te he prometido de Leo Dan. Tim bailaba a un ritmo lento y tarareaba, quien había permanecido tranquilo, tanto que Billy sabía que él estaba ahí pero no sentía su presencia. Billy sonrió tiernamente, Tim lo miro y le sonrió de vuelta, esto hizo que Billy se extrañara. Normalmente Tim es de dar pequeñas sonrisas o nulas, jamás le sonrió de esa manera a Billy, ¡Incluso le ha dado sonrisas que le dicen Eres un bobo Billy Batson!

"No creo que puedan hacer mucho amo Bruce, no han logrado localizar a gorilla grodd, lo mejor sería que siga localizando a la liga de la justicia" Alfred mencionó serio, Billy se preocupo ya que no sabía que hacer para ayudar a localizar a los demás miembros. Alfred lo miró, y dijo "Joven Billy, le daré una muda de ropa acorde a la época, no vayan a pensar que viene de otro tiempo".

Billy se vistió con la muda de ropa que Alfred le dio. Se sentía extraño ya que, nunca ha usado pantalones apretados en la parte de los muslos, usualmente utiliza algunos que le queden ligeramente holgados. La camisa le quedo justa y se sintió gracioso. 

"Lo sé, la ropa no es lo mejor. Ánimo Billy, tienes que acompañarme a una dirección" Tim entró de repente haciendo que Billy se estremeciera. Asintió y se coloco la chaqueta que estaba colgada en la puerta. Salieron de la gran casa, Billy se sintió curioso ¿cómo es posible que Bruce Wayne tuviera esa casa o el dinero que parecía seguir teniendo? Billy quiso preguntarle a Tim acerca de sus dudas, sin embargo, él estaba ocupado buscando la ubicación que se les fue asignada "Aquí es".

Billy observó el lugar, era una simple casa de dos pisos en medio de la nada, se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo pensando; detrás se encontraba un campo abierto. Corrió y se ocultó entre unos arboles y gritó "¡Shazam!" voló e intentó observar a través de las ventanas, notó algo de movimiento, antes de que Tim le gritara que regresara, voló mas alto. La ventana explotó.

Volvió a escuchar gritos por parte de Tim. 

"Uy, tenemos un petirrojo, todo lo que se necesita en un mal día" Billy vio aquella cabellera verde que le era tan familiar a Tim.

"Joker, ¿sabes algo sobre Gorilla Grodd?¿Lo has visto?" Tim se acercó al Joker, quien había bajado para hablar con Tim. 

"Noup, ¿qué te hace creer eso mi querido Timmy? no se me da hablar con monos" Joker soltó una risa escandalosa y escalofriante; Billy estaba consternado, realmente no entiende la actitud del Joker y espera jamás entenderla. 

"Solo dilo Joker" Tim suspiró cansado mientras veía fijamente al Joker. 

Se escuchó que Billy gritaba Shazam. El Joker observó al adolescente con curiosidad, nunca lo había visto en su formal "normal". 

"¿Acaso Batsy ya reemplazó al demonio? ¿Eres el nuevo petirrojo pero mágico, eh niño?" El Joker intentó toquetear a Billy, sin embargo, este se alejo y Tim se colocó en medio del de cabellera verde y Billy, impidiendo que el villano se acercara. 

Billy se sintió ligeramente asqueado de caer en aquellas garras, no literalmente. 

"Basta, nos estamos desviando del tema, ¿lo sabes o no?".

"Tal vez, tal vez si o tal vez no. No lo sé, tú dime" Tim lo miró fijamente, el Joker soltó una risita "Esta bien, tú ganas, pero, para la próxima lo haré yo. En este momento no tengo juguetes para estrenar, lamento la tan triste bienvenida. Ah sí, Gorilla Grodd me envió un casete con una canción y yap, la pondré" Fue por el casete y lo coloco en el estéreo. 

Empezó a sonar la misma canción que Alfred estaba escuchando en la mañana. 

El joker se meneaba lentamente, al ritmo de la canción y la tarareaba igual que Alfred. Esto extraño un poco a Billy y a Tim. 

"¿Acaso toda la gente bailaba así en los 70?" preguntó Billy a Tim, quien solo alzo los hombros en señal de no saber.


	3. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy estaba asustado, creyó que aquel lugar era simplemente ilegal y era mucho más que eso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdón por la demora!!!! tengan lindo dia

Después de la visita, Tim y Billy regresaron a la gran casa Wayne. Bruce los esperaba sentado en el sillón individual de la gran sala. Al verlos sin ninguna expresión, pidió informes. 

"No obtuvimos nada, gorilla grodd si tuvo un contacto con el joker, sin embargo, solo le entregó un casete con una canción y no sabemos que signifique eso" Tim dijo mientras que Billy asentía a lo dicho "Aunque ahora pensándolo, puedo escuchar la letra de la canción, tal vez contenga un mensaje subliminal. El joker no es tan inteligente, probablemente no se dio cuenta". 

"Billy necesito que vayas con Jason a unas carreras de autos. Jason da la imagen de chico malo, y tú... solo acompáñalo; debes de acostumbrarte a esta época en lo que investigamos para regresar a la nuestra". Bruce dijo seriamente, Billy lo sintió mas serio de lo normal, pero acepto. 

Jason salió de la nada, y saludó a Billy "Allí hay alguien nos dará información. Vamos". Jason se despidió de Alfred y prometió llegar para la cena.

A pesar de que salió con Tim, aún sentía todo nuevo y extraño. Veía que cada vez se iban alejando más y más en la moto de Jason. Billy admira mucho a Jason, quien podría no ser tan amable o carismático; sin embargo, es muy buena persona en el fondo, por algo Alfred confía tanto en él. 

"¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando?" Billy preguntó cuando pasó un grupo de motociclistas y se preguntó si él se vería bien en chaqueta de cuero y con ese peinado. Jason notó que Billy vio a los motociclistas. 

"No es necesario que te vuelvas así para ser genial Billy. Sobre tu pregunta, según Bruce, en estas carreras ilegales se encuentra un miembro de la liga. Probablemente sea Linterna verde, y también me llego una carta de Roy. Él está ahí y es nuestro informante" Jason aceleró y Billy se aferró a él. 

"Ahora me siento como un idiota holy moly. No lo había pensado ¿qué ha pasado con mi familia?" Billy entró en pánico, se había comportado como un idiota.

"Hey, tranquilo. Bruce los está buscando junto con Tim. No sabe si también están aquí" Billy sintió sinceridad en las palabras de Jason. Los encontrarán, es Batman "Aparte, sups también está buscándolos" Billy al escuchar ese nombre, se sonrojó. No había pensado en Clark.

"¿encontró Bruce a Clark?" Billy preguntó curioso. Por un momento solo se escuchó el ruido de la motocicleta y después la risa de Jason.

"Mierda no, Clark nos encontró a nosotros. Es el hombre de acero después de todo, ya sabes, super oído" Jason dejó de reírse y aceleró aún más. 

Billy dejó de preguntar cosas. Al llegar al lugar, Jason se bajó rápidamente junto a Billy, quien estaba nervioso ya que el lugar parecía de mala muerte o tal vez sí lo era. Él no quería realmente pensar en eso. El lugar está en medio de la nada, al parecer eran carreras de autos; la fachada es totalmente oscura, sin embargo, dentro estaba completamente iluminado. Notó que no había asientos ni nada.

"¡Jay!" Se escuchó que alguien susurró en algún lugar cercano a ellos. Billy volteó rápidamente, Jason se puso en medio de él. Una mueca de irritación se presentó en el rostro de Billy, ya no es un niño, además que tiene poderes, la magia corre por su cuerpo.

¿por qué todos se empeñan en protegerlo? No lo entiende. 

"Roy, ¿cómo estás? estuvo increíble que nos invitaras" Jason chocó hombros con el pelirrojo, quien llevaba gafas, jeans y una playera. No llamaba la atención.

Billy quedó un poco confundido por lo que Jason dijo, hasta que noto que había un hombre a unos metros de ellos y los miraba fijamente. El hombre se fue cuando Billy y él chocaron miradas. Billy observó que aquel hombre misterioso era realmente alto, a pesar de que trajera un abrigo, se notaba que era totalmente músculos. Se sonrojo levemente, ya que aquel hombre le encontró parecidos a Clark.

¿podría ser? No, Billy se frenó a sí mismo, no puede estar pensando en el señor Kent en medio de una misión. Pero, parecía que Jason se dio cuenta y no quiso mencionarle nada a Batson, quien ya estaba terriblemente sonrojado. 

"Hey niño, ve revisando el lugar, ten cuidado. No queremos problemas" Jason colocó su mano en uno de los hombros de Billy. Este último lo miró fijamente a los ojos y asintió. Jason vio como Billy se movía un poco cohibido entre la gente, tambien noto que habia (para su gusto) demasiados ojos sobre el menor "Roy, ¿crees que puedas mantener un ojo sobre Billy?"

"Cualquier cosa por ti Jaybird" Roy sonrió y abrazo por los hombros a Jason, el cual se sonrojo levemente por el contacto y las palabras de Arsenal. Jason rápidamente se alejó en busca de lo que Bruce le había dicho y en busca de Clark, quien tiene más información ya que llevaba en esa operación alrededor de un mes. 

Por otro lado, Billy se encontraba cerca de un sótano, el cual estaba debajo de sacos que utilizan como sillas. Vio la puerta y la abrió, creyó que iba a estar cerrada. Dentro todo estaba a oscuras, Bille se guiaba tocando la barandilla, la sintió fría así que supuso que era de metal. Siguió bajando, no estaba seguro, pero, es parte de la misión. Notó que llegó al sótano, tanteó la pared para ver si encontraba un interruptor, la mano de Billy sintió una protuberancia. De pronto todo se aclaró. Billy aguantó la respiración, no podía creer lo que vio. El lugar estaba repleto de todo tipo de armas, al principio creía que sería un simple sótano que tuviera una que otra cosa ilícita, cosas como drogas o algo asi; en cambio estaba repleto de armas, para Billy resultó peor ya que encontró otra puerta en el mismo lugar y a esa puerta definitivamente no quería entrar. Sin embargo, abrió lentamente la puerta de acero. Vio unos cables, rezó mentalmente que estuviera conectado a las cámaras que notó. 

"¡Shazam!" grito y al transformarse, lanzó un rayo a los cables para ver si lograba que hiciera corto circuito. Todo a su alrededor se apagó y solo quedo una luz de emergencia. Enseguida volvió a su cuerpo de adolescente. 

Billy casi cae al suelo de lo sorprendido que estaba. Era un laboratorio de metahumanos, lo cual era terriblemente malo, había demasiados chicos y no dudaba que algunos de ellos sean de su época por todo el desastre que hizo Gorilla Grodd. Se acercó lentamente a una de las cápsulas, el rostro del chico se le hizo conocido; agradeció mentalmente que el lugar no estuviera vigilado por alguna persona, se acercó más hasta quedar cara a cara con el chico, quien era pelirrojo. 

"Bart" Billy susurro sorprendido, ¿cómo era posible que Bart llegara hasta aquí? la última vez que lo había visto fue cuando tenían 15 años y este estaba a punto de regresar a su tiempo con ayuda de su abuelo Barry. 

¿Qué lugar era ese?


End file.
